Alignment of optical components, especially in optical communication systems, is always of primary concern. If components of the optical communication system are not properly aligned, then the entire communication system may not function as desired. Furthermore, with the desire to produce optical components and assemblies at reduced costs, the possibility of using assembly machines with improper placement tolerance will increase.